Everyone has been in a restaurant and has experienced at one time or another a waiter/waitress who has never checked at the table to see if there was need for a coffee refill or any other need. The waiter/waitress was only evident to take and deliver the order and to present the check. On the other hand everyone has experienced a waiter/waitress who is stopping at the table every few minutes to see if there is a need for something. Both of these situations can result in what should have been a pleasant dining experience into an irritation.
Thus, it would be advantageous if there were an apparatus or a means for enabling the restaurant goer to be able to have a signal means at the table whereby it can indicate to the waiter/waitress that service is desired or as an alternative that there is presently no need for service.